Proud
by FanfictionRulesMyLife
Summary: On a raining afternoon, all Boruto wanted was an explanation from his father. Instead, he gets the answer from his mother. That's when Boruto decides he will protect his precious people just like his father did.


" _This rain isn't making this any better."_ Boruto grumbled.

He was soaked to the bone, but he didn't move from his spot. He chose not to bring an umbrella, even though his mother had told him to.

Boruto sighed, the sound of the rain hitting the ground and nearby objects echoing in his mind. He didn't want to be here, but he did. He was having an inner conflict. Should he just go back home?

Boruto shook his head. He came here for a reason– he was not about to give up. If he did, what right did he have to call himself an Uzumaki? What right did he have to call himself the son of the seventh Hokage and the Hyuuga princess? Boruto gripped the objects in his hand tighter. " _It's now or never._ "

"Hey Dad." Boruto starts. "Before you say anything, just hear me out. Please."

There was no reply, so Boruto took it as a yes.

"I know it's been a week since–you know–and I'm sorry for disappearing. I just couldn't handle it." Boruto chuckles. "What kind of shinobi am I? I ran away from my problems...But, I'm here now-And I'm going to make it right." Boruto takes a breath and smiles. "Himawari-chan is an official kunoichi. She's on a team with Uncle Kiba's son and Uncle Shino's son; Mirai-san is even their jounin sensei! Mom says that they're a tracking team–team 8. She also said that she was on a team exactly like that. Himawari is so happy, she wants to make you proud. Her first mission is in a week. You're proud of her,right?."

The rain started to drop down a little heavier.

Boruto shrugs. "I should've listened to Mom and brought an umbrella. You're getting soaked too, huh Dad? Um, Aunt Sakura, Uncle Sasuke, Grandpa Kakashi and the others are doing better, I guess. They're still mad at you. Aunt Sakura says that she can't forgive you. I can see why. A lot of your generation is furious with you, Dad. I think if they saw you, they would beat the shit out of you. Even Konohamaru-sensei is acting different. He's usually really energetic about doing missions with us, but he's been cancelling training this week. I don't blame him though."

The rain caused a shiver to sneak up on Boruto.

"Mom is going to kill me if I get sick." Boruto sheepishly smiles. "Speaking of Mom, she's doing alright. Still the strong and beautiful woman who you fell in love with. When she found out what you did, she was pretty upset. She was glued to Himawari and me for a few days after the incident. To be honest, Himawari and I were the ones who were glued onto her. Mom seemed a little better when I left today...only a little."

The rain started to drop down a lot harder.

"And me?" Boruto closed his eyes and slightly smiled. "How am I doing? I'm doing absolutely fine!" Boruto opens his eyes and glared at his dad. "I am A-OK. A-fucking-OK. It's just like when I was younger, when you were never there. You were always in that stupid office of yours instead of being home with your family. You're doing it again, dad! You're being a shitty dad! I thought we were over this!"

Lightning suddenly filled Boruto's eyesight.

"I know that you do what's best for Konoha and for your family and friends. That's a quality I wish that I have. And I know that you would do anything for those you care about. I used to admire you for having those qualities, but right now...I hate it. Why did you have to be a hero, dad?" Boruto blinks the tears away. "Huh, dad? Why did you have to be a hero?!"

"Dad! Answer me! Why did you have to be a hero? Did you not realize that being a hero would have such negative effects! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE A HERO!?"

Thunder boomed throughout Konoha.

"Because that's how he is."

Boruto quickly looked up, his tears mixing with the rain. He sees his mother standing over him with an Umbrella. "M-Mom?!"

His mother gives him a sad smile. "You forgot your umbrella." She opens his umbrella and hands it over. Boruto lifts it up, making sure his mother is fully covered and stands in the leftover space of the umbrella. "Why are you yelling at your father, Boruto-kun?"

Boruto looks down. "I wanted to know why he had to be a hero."

His mother smiles again. "I think you know the answer."

"I want to hear it from him."

His mother puts her hand under his chin and turned his head towards her. "Can I answer for your father?" Boruto slightly nods. "Your father always did what's right. Ever since he was young. It's his ninja way. You understand that right?"

Boruto bit his lip. "Yeah but–"

"Then you must understand why he did it. He had to protect his village; his home. And as the Hokage, he did just that." His mother smiles sadly. "But as a friend, Hokage, husband...and father, he protected his precious people."

Boruto didn't really know what to say. He was still pissed at his dad. But he understood what his mother was saying.

Together they stood side-by-side in front of his father. None of them saying a word. Only the sound of the rain descending down from the clouded sky and the sound of thunder echoing throughout Konoha.

Boruto looked at his mother. Grasping every details. He studied her face. Her eyes were closed, showing off her crow's feet. He then looked down to her mouth and noticed the wrinkles. " _She got those from all the times she smiled and laughed."_ Then he looked back to her closes eyes and notices the wrinkle between her eyebrows. Boruto sighed and closed his eyes. " _She got those from frowning constantly this month."_

He opened his eyes to meet with his mother's worried frown. " _Shit. I made her frown again."_

"Bolt-kun, is something wrong?" His mother asked. He had winced at every word because he could hear the worry laced in them.

"I'm okay. I was just thinking." He replied. Hey it was the truth. "Are you okay, Mom?"

His mother is really good at hiding emotions. Since she's a shinobi, she knows how to put up a mask...just like his father did.

But he watched as his mother's face changed from frowning to smiling in an instant. He would've been fooled if he didn't know what his mother's real smile looked liked, but he stayed quiet and waited for his mother's response.

"I'm alright Boruto-kun."

Boruto frowned. _"Why is she lying?"_

His mother must've known what he was thinking because her mask fell off. She sighed. "I'm doing better. It hurts, but I know that I will get better. Because I have to." She then smiled–a real smile. "Also because I have my wonderful children and friends to help me."

Boruto smiled too.

His mother then wiped her pants. "I'm going to head back home, Boruto-kun."

He nodded. "Okay."

Then a small bag was given to him. "Give this to your father for me, okay? I'm guessing you're staying. Don't stay out too late and please be home by dinner."

Boruto blinked. Then stared at the bag. "Can't you give him the bag, mom? I mean he's right in front of us."

He noticed his mother shake her head. "I want you to give it. I can give him another one later." She then took out another umbrella and opened it. "Goodbye Naruto-kun."

Boruto watched his mother walk away before he turned back to his father. He didn't say anything, but stared at his father.

Thunder exploded right above him.

 _"Still not good at having a casual conversation with my own dad"_ Boruto chuckled, remembering the day he realized his dad wasn't as shitty of a dad.

"You are offly quiet today, dad." He winces at his horrible joke. But in his defense, he thought a joke would be a best way to start a conversation. "I'm sorry about yelling at you. You know how I am."

He tightened his grip on the umbrella handle. "I'm sorry for not being with you. I'm sorry for not watching out for you. I'm sorry." He takes a deep break, controlling his tears. "I've cried enough. I'm going to be strong for you, dad. You hear me. I'm going to become a jounin. Go on A-ranked and S-ranked missions. I'm going to make sure Mom and Himawari are going to be alright. I'm going train a lot. And once Sarada becomes Hokage, I will be her right hand man." Tears were streaming down his face. "I'm going to make sure I protect my precious people like you did, Dad. I'm going to make you proud."

Boruto stood there, trying to control his breathing and his tears. After a few minutes he accomplished that.

He looked to his side and noticed the tossed-aside umbrella. He closed it realizing that it wasn't raining anymore. He looked up and noticed the clouds weren't as dark and light was breaking through.

The corner of his lip twitched. But he ignored that. Instead he opened up the bag and pulled out two orange photo frames. The first one was of him and generation all around a bbq grill. His father and his friends looked really young. They were all wearing their mission gear. He noticed that their clothing were tattered and beat up. They probably had a group mission right before this picture was taken. _This was before I was born._

The second picture was of his parents, Hima, and himself. This was about a month and a half ago. All of them had to go somewhere that day. His father was going a "diplomatic" mission with Sasuke-sensei, Aunt Sakura, and Grandpa Kakashi. But he knew that they were going on an A-ranked mission just for fun. His mother was going on a mission with her genin team. They were going on a simple C-ranked mission. Himawari was going on a class field trip to Suna for a few days. It was to introduce the students from the academy to other villages in order to keep a good bond between the kids of the different villages. As for him, he was going to a mission with his team to some small village called the Land of Waves.

Boruto smiled at the memories. It seemed like it was just yesterday. He placed down the pictures and bowed his head. He stayed there for a few seconds.

He then grabbed the umbrella and put it inside his bag. "I'll promise to visit you and Uncle Neji tomorrow. That's a promise!" Boruto took a step, but turned around. "I love you."

As Boruto left, the ray of light hit the spot where he stood not a few moments ago.

In the light, the piece of stone glistened. It read:

"Uzumaki Naruto.  
October 10 XXXX–July 3, XXXX.  
An Honorable Hokage.  
A Loyal Husband.  
A Dedicated Friend.  
A Wonderful Father."

"I'm sorry Boruto." A male voice whispers.

Standing next to the piece of stone was the one and only Uzumaki Naruto himself. Looking paler than usual–more translucent. He was wearing his normal clothes: Orange sweatshirt with Black Pants. Missing his cape.

Naruto stood there, watching his son walking home from the distant.

"Do not blame yourself. It will NEVER be your fault or anyone's in general. It was my choice and I paid the price. But I would do it again, if it meant protecting you and my precious people...But would you do me a favor? Protect your mother and sister for me. And protect those who are precious to you." Naruto smiles sadly. "You and Himawari are my pride and joy. Whatever you do, you'll make me proud. I'll be watching over you two."

He looks up to the sky and chuckles. "They're calling me. I have to get going. But know that, no matter where you are, I'll be watching over you."

Naruto begins to walk away, but turns around. "I love you my son." And with that Naruto disappears.

At the same time, Boruto grips the bag tighter. A tear hits the grade. Boruto grins, as if he heard the message from his father. "I got it Dad."

* * *

 **A/N: This is dedicated to my grandmother who recently passed away.  
**

 **As for this chapter. I wanted to write something after watching Boruto: the movie in order to understand Boruto's character. But I really wanted to post this chapter up soon, that I started this before I even watched the movie.**

 **So here's a New Year's gift to you all. (Sorry if it's shorter than the first one.)  
**

 **Also, even though this story is set on complete, I may or may not do some more chapters. Whenever an idea happens. If any of you want to pitch in ideas, that would be great help**.

 **Until Next Time,**

 **-FanfictionRulesMyLife**

 **P.S. This was supposed to be posted on New Years.  
(It was, but originally posted as a second chapter on my other story: Happy Father's Day) **

**This story it meant to be just a random chapter. Just to give you the feels. You don't really need to know what the mission is about or why he went on the mission. Or what/who killed Naruto. My purpose was to make someone cry LOL. I hope I cleared up any confusion. BTW Happy Father's Day is also a story that might give you the feels. (Thank you blazenite104 for helping me realizing this story should be a one-shot instead of a chapter. I know this story is pretty confusing. So I apologize.)  
**


End file.
